First Time For Everything
by doorist
Summary: Cody and Randy have trouble denying the things they feel, which surprises both of them. real slow burn to the bedroom... slash, written a paragraph each at a time with the amazing poisongirl


**FIRST TIME FOR EVERYTHING****  
****We own Nothing, it's all in our heads****  
****Rated R**

Randy turned away, hiding his shock at the feelings that suddenly washed over him, and he answered Cody's question with a mumble, his head reeling at the thoughts that just shot through his mind rapid fire as Cody smiled at him. What? No, what the fuck was wrong with him? God he was just so tired, and emotional, his defences were down, his resilience low, and he felt himself overwhelmingly drawn to his young counterpart at the tender moment they just shared. That's not right, something's not right, not right with him, in his mind.  
All Cody had done was ask him if he was coming along tonight, and Randy, thinking he wasn't invited, had felt the warmth rush through him at the request, at the same time a jumble of resentment and confusion, as the event in question, was Beth's birthday, Why was he feeling like this? He felt his face flush as the thoughts consumed him, until suddenly he was shaken from his reverie as Cody, looking on for a moment, concerned at Randy drifting off like that, was still waiting for an answer. He'd placed his hand on Randy's shoulder and the reaction was not one he'd expected, Randy spinning round as though burned, looking at him through questioning eyes,  
**  
**"Randy? are you alright? Cody whispered stepping in closer, concern for his older friend evident in those ice blue eyes.  
Drawing in a shaky breath Randy took a step back, lowering his gaze to the floor he sighed again, physically trying to shake these thoughts out of his head.  
"yeah, of course I'm fine." Randy barked sounding much harsher than he intended, seeing the flash of hurt in Cody's eyes he softened. "I'm sorry Codes, I'm just tired is all, of course I'll come out tonight" he paused for a second before adding, "just didn't think I was invited" The tinge of sadness that washed over Randy's face was not lost on Cody.

Frowning, he took another step forward, putting his hand on Randy's arm as the bigger man turned away, "But...Why'd you think that? Of course you are man, goes without saying, I.. you know that right?" Randy breathed in, a huge sigh silently escaping his lips at Cody's words, and he couldn't look at him, he couldn't bring himself to meet those eyes looking at him with such concern. "Randy? You know that right?"**  
**  
"I don't really know what I know right now Codes," he whispered with a sad giggle.  
"anyway" he said putting on the fake smile that he was so great at, "this is Beth's night, don't worry about me." faltering slighting he continued, "I'll be fine."  
"I always worry about you Randy, you know that," joked Cody.  
Smiling genuinely, Randy placed his hand on Cody's shoulder, squeezing softly, "I know Codeman, I know....even though it should really be the other way around."

"Are you saying I'm boring 'cos I don't give you anything to worry about?!"  
"Something like that,"  
But Randy did worry about Cody, all the time, he just didn't want to give him that impression.  
Cody smiled back at him, but he wasn't really joking, in reality he actually was worried, something was wrong and he wasn't oblivious to the mask that dropped over Randy's features a moment before. But he wasn't stupid, Cody wasn't about to drag up a can of worms that Randy obviously didn't want to open right now.  
"Yep, you know me man," he continued lightly, clapping him on the back where his hand still rested, "I'm always the one keeping you in check, giving you advice, making sure you don't make a fool of yourself out there, or anywhere else for that matter, 'cos I know exactly what you're like, always getting yourself into something you shouldn't, yep, bane of my life you are Ortz,"

Randy's brow furrowed "you don't really mean that, do you Cody?"  
"now you really are starting to freak me out Randy.....you know you're my best friend.....right??" Cody said, the worry written all over his face. "I love you man, you know that?"  
"yeah, yeah sure I do Codes, best friends..." Randy repeated rubbing Cody's arm a little too forcefully.  
"go on, get out of here, I'm sure Beth's wondering where you got to....I'll meet you in the bar."

Cody grabbed Randy's arm as he went to move away, "Dude, I was joking man..." When Randy didn't say anything, still facing the other way despite Cody hanging onto his hand, Cody tried again, "Randy? ...look man, I was more like, saying stuff that I thought was more like what you'd think, what you think about me...I'm always doing stuff that fucks you off, I can see it on your face when you're mad at me, even if you don't always say anything..." he trailed off as Randy spun round, looking at him inquisitively, "I can tell... 'cos you like, get this look on your face, like you, I dunno, disapprove..."  
"What? When?!" Randy was incredulous, "What the fuck man? That's not what I think at all! Disapprove of what exactly?"  
"I dunno... of... of me."  
Randy stared at him in disbelief, a frown creasing his forehead, "Well you're wrong." he barked angrily. Fuck, that didn't come out right at all. He ran his hands over his head in frustration, looking anywhere but at Cody who was standing in front of him looking completely lost.

raking his hand through his hair, randy groaned and pulled away  
"you've got it all wrong Cody, you've got is so wrong." pausing to try and find the words he was looking for, he couldn't believe he had go himself into this situation and so fast. The last thing he knew Cody was inviting him out for Beth's birthday drinks and now he was stood in front of Cody on the verge of either hurting him or making a complete fool of himself.  
Cody was really worried now, he grabbed randy by the shoulders and shook him, "randy, whets going on? you're scaring me. That's the look I was talking about......Randy what are you thinking about??!"

They stood staring at each other for a minute, but for Randy it felt like a lifetime as a million conflicting emotions ran through his mind. He opened his mouth to speak, once, twice, but nothing was forthcoming, Cody just stayed still, hands firm on his shoulders, staring at him intently, "Randy? Talk to me man..." Eventually he came to a decision, "Cody I..."  
At the exact same moment a loud ringing broke through, stopping him dead in his tracks, he turned away, breaking free from Cody's grasp, gathering his belongings as if to head towards the showers.  
Cody swore under his breath, cursing his damn phone and its impeccable timing as he reached for Randy's arm again, "Randy wait,"  
"That'll be Beth wondering where the hell you are," he shrugged Cody's hand off and kept walking, face burning with disbelief and horror at what he very nearly just said.  
"Whoever the hell it is can just fucking wait! Randy wait a minute, tell me what you were gonna say just now,"  
Randy kept walking, unable to meet Cody's eye, he didn't turn around, "Nothing man, forget about it,"

Randy turned the large shower on full, still cursing himself at his apparent lack of self control. He stripped quickly and ducked straight in to the scalding spray, closing his eyes and tipping his head back, trying to relax some of his pent up muscles.  
He could hear Cody on the phone in the other room, hear the hushed tone Cody was speaking in, but still loud enough for him to make it out if he really listened  
"I know honey, I know, I'll be back soon. I'm just with randy,"  
"I am not always with him and anyway he's my best friend,"  
"don't be like that baby, please don't start this again,"  
"look, I said I'll be back as soon as I can, bye."

Randy stood still, he hadn't intended to eavesdrop but something Cody just said caught his attention. Beth didn't sound too happy. And it sounded like it was his fault, as usual. Well, whatever. He hadn't done anything wrong. He didn't ask Cody to be here. But he was still getting the blame. Maybe he shouldn't turn up tonight after all... He tipped his head back under the water, letting the scalding needles drill into his skin, soothing the throbbing in his temples as he ran his hands over his hair and down his body, rubbing away the last residuals of soap before reaching blindly out towards the taps. As he shut it off he suddenly found his towel being handed to him from the side, and Cody stood there, looking at him with a strange expression.  
"Dude, what the fuck?"  
"Randy, if you ever wanna talk, you know... I'm like, here and stuff, if you need me,"  
"Well I can see you're fucking here,"  
"Sorry, it's just, I gotta go," he glanced at his phone apologetically, "But I just wanted to make sure you're still coming later?"  
"I dunno man..."

Randy trailed off, his mind going blank as his eyes raked down the lithe form in front of him. Cody stood with his towel mere inches away and to Randy's utter dismay his body was betraying him at the worst possible time, yet he couldn't drag his eyes from the perfect body before him.  
He grabbed the towel roughly, wrapping it tightly round his waist, trying to hide his growing arousal.  
Cody giggled "it's not like I haven't seen it all before Randal"  
"it's not that!" Randy snapped, "I'm just feeling.....a little weird, I don't think it's such a good idea for me to come out tonight." he said as he breezed passed Cody and back into the changing room.  
"please Randy, don't leave me with Beth and her friends, don't leave me with the girls!" Cody whined, "I really need you there"  
Randy's heart clenched in his chest at those 5 words, "fine." he said with a huff, "I'll be there, now can you piss off so I can get ready in peace??"

Cody's face lit up, "Great!" the relief was evident in his voice as he backed towards the door, "You're saving my bacon man, seriously!" Randy straightened, hand on his towel still clasped around his waist. He raised his eyebrow at him as Cody smiled and his heart melted, he stared at him leaning back against the doorframe, "You might wanna think about fucking off before I change my mind," he said with a smirk, as Cody grinned broadly back at him before turning on his heel, "See you there then," he laughed, and disappeared through the open door. Randy followed to close it after him, leaning back against it in turn in the spot Cody had just vacated. He leant his head back with a sigh, resting against the cool metal frame, his hot skin practically steaming at the touch as he relaxed, finally, taking a long deep breath and swallowing the excuse still forming in his throat.

Randy stared at the door again before taking a step back and lighting up another cigarette. He leant against the hard bricks letting the cold from them seep through his thin black button down shirt. Why was it so hard for him to go inside? he thought taking a particularly long draw of the cigarette and watching as the smoke twisted through the night sky.  
"this is just a normal night," he repeated in his head over and over.  
"this is Cody, nothing has changed..." he tried to convince himself. But something had changed, something inside of himself was very different and he really wasn't sure how long he could go on pretending everything was normal.  
"man up" he whispered to himself as he finished the last of the cigarette and stubbed it out on the floor.  
"Randy?" came an all too familiar voice from the bar door, "you coming in or you just going to stand out here all night and smoke?" Cody chuckled.

Cody had stood there watching Randy through the dark glass, looking at him case the joint as he approached, and then hesitate, seeming to almost stop dead in his tracks before lighting up. He watched as a flurry of expressions seemed to vie for dominance across Randy's features, before a look of defiance settled there. That's when Cody took his chance, but the look on Randy's face as he clocked him almost made him backtrack, but he didn't regret his action, he wanted to get to the bottom of whatever had been eating his friend earlier. He was determined to get Randy to open up to him, he'd never seen him like this before, so introspective, so, down. Maybe he could help?  
"Can I at least entice you inside by buying you a drink? Please? C'mon man, if it's one thing you can't resist Randy, it's free booze..."

Randy smiled ruefully, "you know me too well Codes, too damn well," he said as he pushed himself off the wall and followed Cody into the dark bar.  
"everything will be fine as long as I don't say anything stupid," Randy thought to himself, "Cody will be with Beth most of the night and I can just sneak away quietly once everyone's wasted."  
At the bar Randy watched Cody intently, he was grinning from ear to ear as he ordered two shots of Jager and two double Jack and coke's, sighing loudly, he knew this wasn't going to be an easy night.

"Thank fuck you're finally here man," Cody said as he turned, handing Randy his shot, "I thought you'd bailed on me," he held it up in salute then downed it in one, closing his eyes for a moment against the fiery burn making its way down, warming him from the inside. "Fuck, I needed that," he said with a shudder, focusing back on Randy who was scrutinising him after doing the same. "I said I'd be here didn't I?"  
"Yeah, I know. Still..." Cody shrugged, looking at him sideways, "You don't have to be, I'm sure you had a multitude of better offers, so I really do appreciate the fact you came at all. Plus, you don't know it yet, but you're gonna save me from karaoke." Randy stopped, he could feel Cody's eyes lingering on him, gauging his reaction, so he narrowed his own eyes and turned to him, hand mid-air about to take a long swig of Jack, all the heat of his glare softened by the laughter in his voice, "Dude you didn't say a damn thing about karaoke! That's it man, I'm outta here!" he put his bottle down and made to leave, smirk firmly kept in check, the twinkle in his eye not so easy to hide. Cody looked suitably apologetic, leaning over to grab his arm, "Don't go,"  
Randy looked down at Cody's hand, his fingers wrapped tightly round his elbow, and back up into the alcohol brightened eyes staring up at him earnestly. "Please Randy?" He'd only been joking, but how could he ever refuse anything Cody ever asked of him? He sat back down, returning the gaze, asking with a small smile, "What you gonna do to convince me?"  
"Anything you want! Seriously! Another shot? And I didn't know about the karaoke by the way! Well, not til I got here, Beth didn't tell me on purpose."  
"Why not?"  
"'Cos she knows how much I hate it and figured I'd use it as an excuse to bail with you," he turned back to the bar, signalling for another round as he added to himself, "Not like I need an excuse to do that,"

"really? you're planning on bailing with me? On your girlfriends birthday?" Randy giggled "you're more like me everyday" he said grazing his hand down Cody's bare arm, the involuntary shiver Cody gave off in the warm room didn't go unnoticed by Randy, in fact he found it very interesting indeed. Repeating the action and getting the same response, he set his drink down and turned to face Cody, maybe there was some hope after all he thought. "come on Codes, lets get another round in and try to forget all about girls and karaoke"  
Smiling fondly at him Cody agreed "I'd really like that Randy, I'd really like that alot"

His heart clenching at the sight of Cody smiling so warmly at him, Randy had to do everything in his power to draw himself away from the amazing eyes he so very nearly got lost in every time. He mentally shook himself, convincing himself, reminding himself, that Cody didn't mean that in the way Randy wanted him to, but those few words planted themselves deep within him and gave him the strength to carry on. Maybe he was glad he came after all, maybe bailing was an option, especially if Cody planned on coming with him...  
Cody watched as Randy turned to the bar, ordering four more of everything, cool, calm, collected, but with a haste about him that sent a thrill through Cody's body, he could almost feel the hammering in Randy's chest as their arms brushed slightly together when he passed over the drinks, and almost in a daze, he let himself be ushered across the crowded room.

They weaved quickly in and out of the numerous tables and already drunk people, heading to the back of the room where the majority of the Raw roster was drinking and milling around. Cody grabbed Randy's arm as they passed Beth's table.  
"I'm just going to spend some time with Randy, that's ok isn't it honey?" he whimpered into Beth's ear as he lent down and brushed a chaste kiss to her cheek.  
Randy's heart ached as he watched the tender exchange and he turned away trying to keep his breathing in check, already feeling the effects of the fiery shots.  
Suddenly there was a strong hand on the back of his neck and again he was gazing into those stunning blue eyes, regarding him with concern.  
"come on Randy, let's sit over there" he said as he lead them to a dark booth at the back of the bar.

"Are you okay man?" Cody asked as they sat down, backs to the wall, "Cody, I'm fine, I told you already," Cody regarded him for a moment, doubt clouding his face, but not his judgement as he let it drop with a shrug, obviously randy didn't trust him enough to confide in him. Randy saw the hurt look cross his face and again couldn't help but wonder if he was imagining things. "What about you man, you okay? I heard you on the phone to her before you know, she didn't sound too happy. She doesn't like me much, I get that, but... anyway what were you doing hanging round by the door when your girlfriend and a fucking huge cake are all the way back here?"  
Cody looked at him, and bit his lip as he contemplated telling Randy what he was really doing there, in the process of a quick departure after Beth had a go at him for looking at his watch continuously for the past hour, waiting for randy. and she knew it. she was fucking driving him to it for fucks sake. "I was... hiding, from uh...karaoke, you know, and uh, I was waiting... for you."

Randy's ears pricked up at Cody's soft words, was he really sat alone at the door waiting for him when his girlfriend and friends were all having fun? He slumped back in his chair, guilt washing over him as re realised that he was actually happy that Cody wasn't happy with them, he wanted Cody to need him around.  
Cody watched the conflicting emotions play out on Randy's expressive face and again he was hurt that Randy wouldn't let him in. What could be so bad that randy wouldn't tell him? Randy always told him everything.  
Randy picked up a shot, necked it and slammed the glass back down before picking one up for Cody to do the same, before signalling a waitress to bring a whole tray of shots.  
"I think we're going to need these." Randy whispered as she placed the full tray on the table, taking away the empties.  
"so, things not great with Beth" he said, turning to face Cody.

Cody could feel Randy's eyes boring into him, and he concentrated on his shot. Toying with it for a moment, he downed it in one, then another in quick succession. Liquid courage? Randy quirked an eyebrow in question at the move, maybe he'd said too much? Made Cody uncomfortable with his question? Maybe it was true?  
"No, they're not." Randy's heart stopped at Cody's mumbled response, "You saw the look on her face just now man," Randy nodded, he'd seen it alright, the daggers she'd shot at him as Cody whispered in her ear, "she just wants me to be by her side 24/7, yesterday, you know that thing john arranged, in the gym, with that guy he knows?" randy nodded, staring at Cody almost slack jawed as his mind conjured up the images he'd seen from the doorway, he'd been staring at Cody in the mirror as he moved, lifting the weights above his head with a grunt each time, he was mesmerised, watching the muscle ripple under his shirt, but Cody's next words shook him from his reverie, "yeah well she didn't want me to go, she didn't believe they'd asked me, said the only reason john would ask me to do something like that was if you'd turned it down, and she said the only reason I'd want to be there was if you were there too."  
"What?! Wait, what?" he caught Cody's eye across the table, "she thinks that?"  
Cody laughed, a hollow sound erupting from the back of his throat, "yeah, that's what she thinks. that's what she always thinks, that I'd follow you anywhere," he neglected to mention that it was pretty much true. "And that's what we fought about just before you arrived," he necked another shot and shook himself, "she brought it up again, made some sly comments about how surprised she was that I turned up, considering you hadn't." he stood up, putting his hand on Randy's shoulder, "and get this, she said she saw you there yesterday, watching me," randy looked up, holding his breath as he waited for Cody to continue, "she fucking followed me randy! she fucking followed me, yet I'm the one in trouble cos she thinks I invited you and not her!"  
Randy's breath hitched as Cody turned on his heel and headed towards the can, and he watched the film playing over and over in his mind, of Cody rhythmically lifting the weights high above his head each time, and he drifted off, lost in his imagination, as Beth stared at him from across the room.

All this new information was a little too much for Randy, he picked up another shot and downed it, hissing as the chilled liquid burnt his throat. He picked up a second, just about to do the same again when he caught Beth's glare from across the bar, it was obvious to him that she'd been watching them, been watching him and Cody as they drank and talked and he wasn't happy at all. Holding her gaze he raised his glass as if to toast her, a killer smirk on his perfect lips as he downed the shot quickly slamming it hard on the table. He signalled for another tray of shots before turning back to Beth, winking at her just as Cody re-emerged from the bathroom, zipping up his fly. Randy's gaze trailed up Cody's body, meeting those smiling eyes once more. Maybe this was going to be a good night he thought as Cody made his way straight back to their booth.

Beth's face was a picture as Cody walked straight past her without even noticing, eyes fixed on randy, smiling at him as he approached, randy smiling in turn as he took his seat, knowing it would drive Beth crazy seeing them interacting like that. Cody instantly slammed down another shot as he eyed Randy's face inquisitively, "what are you looking so happy about? you've practically been the picture of misery all damn night! for days now in fact. spill."  
"what? I dunno, maybe I'm just glad I came after all..."  
"yeah?"  
"yeah," he nodded, definitely sure now, thanking all the non specific deities he could think of that Cody had come out the front right when he did, right as randy had been at his most reluctant.  
"so, what changed your mind?" Cody asked, tilting his head as he fiddled with his empty glass, looking at randy sideways, trying not to show how much he really wanted to know what the answer was.

"you did Cody, you did" Randy grinned, giving Beth one last smug glare as he turned to face Cody, noticing that Cody didn't move away as their thighs brushed together.  
"is that so?" smiled Cody "well you've really gotta throw me a bone here Randy, because your moods change faster than the wind around here and I don't know whether I'm coming or going sometimes with you." he whispered, his grin slipping slightly.  
Randy's brow furrowed "what do you mean Codes?" he whispered, leaning in closer.  
"I mean" Cody started, then stopped to down another shot ,"I mean....I never know what you're thinking about me and then just when I think I've got you figured out you chuck a complete 180 and I haven't got a clue again."**  
**  
Randy stared at him for a moment, marvelling at how expressive Cody's eyes were, how they changed colour when his mood changed, how they'd suddenly clouded over when they'd been so bright only moments before. He put his hand out, about to rest it on Cody's arm as he asked him what he meant again, before thinking better of it. Instead he moved slightly where he sat, resting their thighs together firmer than before and leant in even further, but before he could say a word, his brow still furrowed as he tried to gather his thoughts enough to say something that didn't sound as stupid as he felt, Cody spoke up again, "Did you mean that?"  
"What?"  
"just now, what you said? that it was me that changed your mind?"  
"yeah, of course I did," randy found his hand had made its way to Cody's arm without him even realising it, "It's not gonna be fucking Beth now is it?!"  
"I know, but..."  
"what?"  
"Like I said, I never know where I stand with you, sometimes, you're so, nice to me, other times you're so fucking distant and it's like I'm not even there, sometimes, in the ring, you like, look at me, and I feel like you're looking right at me, like really looking, like making sure I'm up to standard,"  
"you're always up to standard codes, you're above standard,"  
Cody looked at him, almost not believing, "Heh, really?"  
"Yeah,"  
"it doesn't feel like it sometimes randy, but then other times, you..." he drifted off, a shiver running through him as he felt Randy's hand lightly brush up his arm as he reached for another drink, his eyes fixated to the spot as it continued to tingle, "...other times, you touch me, really soft, like I'm... like I belong to you, and you look at me...like..."  
"Like I want you..." randy finished for him, his voice impossibly low, Cody wasn't even sure what he'd just heard.  
"But it's in the middle of the ring, it's so public, I'm never sure if I'm imagining things..."

"stop Cody" randy brought his hand up to Cody's lips, just glancing them with his touch.  
Cody's tongue involuntarily peaked out to taste where Randy's fingers had seconds ago been, his eyes wide with shock.  
"just listen a minute Codes, don't ever think that you're not up to standard out there, I mean, you're more than standard. You're incredible sometimes" a slight blush was creeping into Randy's cheeks as he spoke, "and when I'm looking at you like that, when I'm scrutinizing you like that, it's not because I'm making sure you're good enough, I know that already..."  
Cody's eyes lit up, then dropped again as he realised what Randy was saying, "I get it randy, all those touches, all those impossibly intense gazes, they're all for the show.....It's ok, I know." Cody sighed.  
Cupping Cody's chin with his large but gentle fingers, Randy turned Cody's head to look at him, "you couldn't be more wrong codes."**  
**  
Cody stared, hardly daring to believe the words falling so freely from Randy's lips, was he hearing right? how much had he had to drink? he looked around again at the empty glasses scattered all over the table, knocking another couple back, trying to compose himself as randy gazed at him, smiling at him, feeling himself flush as it hit him what randy had actually just said. He opened his mouth to speak, promptly closing it a few times as words failed him, and he stared into Randy's eyes as he felt himself falling deeper and deeper into them. His soulful stare turned sorrowful, then scornful, and randy felt him pulling back, he was opening his mouth to ask what was wrong as he watched Cody indignantly folding his arms across his chest, he felt the atmosphere change completely.  
"Having fun?" the cold voice went right through him, and Cody's hard stare at a spot behind his shoulder told him all he needed to know.  
"If it isn't the birthday girl herself," he drawled as he turned, "and yeah, we are, well we were, thanks for asking. oh yeah, where are my manners, happy birthday," he turned back to Cody, glancing at him briefly before downing the last couple of shots, "I reckon we could do with some more drink, what you say codes?"

"you come to my birthday party and steal my boyfriend away for half the night? who do you think you are Randy?? hummm?" she humpft down at them, "and don't think I don't see what you two get up to, the way you're touching him, it's disgusting!" picking up the last remaining shot and downing it she screeched "come on Codies, you're coming over here with us."  
Randy glanced at Cody, noticing him visibly seethe at Beth's words and the stood up between them.  
With a sickeningly sweet smile, he chirped, "why I haven't got a clue what you mean sweety..." his face hardened as he looked her right in the eye, "come on Codes, lets go to the bar." offering Cody his hand, which Cody gladly took as he whisked him through the throngs of people and away from Beth.

She stared after them in shock, although she'd been scared of this for ages, she never really thought it'd happen, to be honest she'd expected them to jump up mortified and incredulous and deny everything, That way at least she could be more on her high horse, but not this, she didn't expect this. Had she driven them to it? Had she been paranoid, imagining things from the start? Was it her that put the idea into Cody's head in the first place? Maybe it was...  
Cody's body was on fire, he felt like a million currents of electricity were coursing through him as he blindly followed randy, he'd follow that man anywhere, to hell and back if he wanted, which was probably where she'd damned him to by now. A million times over. He stared in front of him, at his hand in Randy's, clasped tight, their fingers wrapped around each other, and he died a little, wondering what the hell was going on, but not wanting to change it for the world.  
Randy's body was shaking too, in fury, in disbelief, what the hell had he done, what was he playing at? Had he done the right thing? Where the hell did he get the guts? Had he ruined everything? He felt like a cold sweat had broken out over his searing skin, despite the fact that he was shivering at the touch of Cody's hand in his. he couldn't believe he'd taken it, he couldn't believe he'd chosen him...taking a deep breath as he reached the edge of the bar, he turned, feeling braver, freer, and more scared than he'd done in years, "Thirsty?"

Cody looked at him with such a look of confusion and uncertainty that it nearly broke Randy's heart. In all honesty he had absolutely no idea what to say to the kid because he had absolutely no idea what he was doing himself, he was drunk and he was running purely on instinct.  
"Cody for this one night, can we not question it? just while we're here, can we just enjoy this moment and find out what it really means later?" his hand making it's way up the sleeve of Cody's sky blue tshirt, stroking the soft flesh.  
"it's always been there Cody, I know you've felt it too. That spark when I touch you, it's always been there," he murmured and he stepped closer to Cody's trembling form.  
"what do you say Codes? you wanna see where this goes?" he whispered as he trailed his free hand around Cody's slim waist.

Cody felt like all the wind had been knocked out of him, and he closed his eyes, his head falling back a little as he practically gasped for air at the feel of Randy's hand on his skin. Randy talked of a spark, to Cody it felt like the entire electricity grid was pulsing through his body and it was everything he could do to keep control and not melt into a pool of liquid Cody, or do something even more stupid right there on the spot. Randy felt it too? it wasn't all in his head? His brain exploded at the thought. He nodded imperceptively, hardly able to control his actions as his body moved instinctively closer towards the heat, he could feel it radiating off of randy and it was drawing him in as much as Randy's hand around his waist was.  
"Yeah," he whispered, his lips barely moving, the sound barely registering in the heavy air, but it was enough for Randy, his heart which until then had been squeezed tighter and tighter in his chest now exploded outward into a million pieces as Cody's lust drenched eyes finally opened to meet his, 2 stormy blue pools pulling him inward through hooded lids as Cody devoured him through his lashes. randy gulped audibly as the sensation hit him, and Cody drew him in to murmur quietly into his ear, "I chose you... I came with you Randy, didn't I?"

The predatory look in Randy's eyes as he listened to Cody was almost too much to bear. Cody felt like a deer caught in headlights, completely captivated by Randy's hypnotic stare. he shuddered as he felt Randy's hand tighten in the back of his shirt and all too quickly he was thrust flush up against that hard body that he worshipped so much.  
Randy practically growled as he brought Cody's lithe frame to his forcefully, nuzzling up Cody's jaw line and into his hair, he took in a long breath finally able to enjoy the scent that he had been longing for, a scent that up until now he had only caught glimpses of.  
"Damn you smell amazing," he hissed into Cody's ear, "you have no idea how long I've wanted this Codes..."

"OhmygodRandy...." Cody gasped, feeling himself melt into the touch, Randy's mouth running along the hypersensitive skin behind his ear sending his body into overdrive. His back was to the wall, Randy's eager body pressed against his, shielding him almost completely from view in the darkened corner, and his entire world stopped and started there. He'd imagined this moment in his dreams, many times, sometimes in public, in the ring when Randy let his hand linger a moment too long on his cheek, caressing his neck, let his eyes graze a moment too long over his body, sometimes he'd imagine, just for a moment, what would happen if he touched Randy in response? if he moved into his touch, there in the middle of the ring where he couldn't do anything, yet where Randy insisted upon torturing him. But what if he did? What if he did touch him back? Right there in the ring? All eyes upon them? And what if he did it now? Right here? Right now? In the dark shadows of the bar who would ever know? Suddenly Randy's words infiltrated his brain like an epiphany, he wanted him! Acting like diesel to an engine as his arms roared to life, his death grip on the bar loosening, his hands springing into action, one trailing a path of in wonder down the solid chest in front of him, one lightly running up the strong arm encircling him, holding him close, so close, as Randy continued his sensual assault, lost in his scent, the sensations against his cheek. he wanted him! oh my god, Randy wanted him?

Cody's hands continued their torturous path down Randy's chest and up his bare arm, the feel of the hard muscle rippling under his soft skin felt incredible to Cody, each touch felt like fire dancing on his finger tips. Of course he'd touched Randy before, friendly hugs at the bar, fleeting touches on the ramp after matches, but this was different. It was almost as if Cody could actually feel Randy's heart beat in his veins, actually feel his lust coursing through his entire body as his fingers grasped tighter at Randy's hot flesh.  
"Randy?" Cody questioned again, still slightly apprehensive.  
"It's ok baby" Randy purred "I'll take care of you, I'll take care of everything"  
As he spoke his hand crept under Cody's tshirt, running small circles on Cody's smooth skin.

Cody felt more alive than he'd ever felt before as Randy's fingers traced patterns lightly, searingly, his hot skin reacting to the touch as though scorched, his responsive body desperately crying out for more as it tingled from head to toe at this most ultimate pleasure. But as much as his body had given itself up to Randy's control, Cody's mind could not relax, he wanted to feel everything this man had to offer him, his sensory overload already so close to overflowing that he desperately needed to escape, he couldn't lose control here, not here, not in the vicinity of potential prying eyes, eyes that knew him, eyes that would condemn him, condemn them, and there was nothing he wanted more than to give himself completely to this man, this man making him feel so alive for the first time in his life, and they had barely begun, barely even started this thing, and there was no way Cody was going to lose it now, not after all this time, all this waiting.

Cody's eyes flashed around the room, struggling to keep his focus as Randy's hot tongue slid lazily down his neck and nestled in his collar bone dip. He watched, panting as people drank and laughed, completely oblivious to the sinful actions taking place in the dark corner. He was terrified someone would see him, terrified that Beth would see him, but he simply couldn't stop. He didn't have the will or the strength to stop Randy now, not with him doing such delicious things to his body.  
He gasped as John made his way right for them before changing direction and heading for the bar, he was getting desperate now, the amazing actions of Randy's tongue on his skin and the blood rushing to his already half hard cock was clouding his mind, he couldn't think straight.  
So caught up in his own inner turmoil, he didn't notice Randy' lips leaving his neck until he heard that low growl  
"let it go Cody, just let it go"  
Cody opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. Randy took his chance and smashed their mouths together.

Cody's brain exploded, not for the first time that night, as he gasped for air, literally seeing stars as he very nearly came on the spot, his head thrown back against the wall in ecstasy, and suddenly his cock was rock solid as Randy's hot tongue delved into his mouth, desperately seeking him, devouring him, and he wanted it, he wanted it all. His hands clung desperately to Randy's face, his neck, anywhere he could reach, and he moaned into Randy's mouth as his brain function returned enough to respond, only for all hope to be dashed again as he suddenly found Randy's hand slide down his back, still under his shirt, the path branding his skin as he hooked a finger into the top of Cody's jeans, before slipping inside in one smooth movement to clutch frantically at his ass, hard, handfuls of flesh kneading between his fingers as he forced Cody's hips forward, grinding them into his thigh, feeling the throb of the swelling against his own as he pulled back to stare, slowly, gently, making Cody pant at the loss of contact on his kiss swollen lips, willing the heavily lidded eyes to focus, to look at him, smiling before biting down softly on the proffered pout in response to the loss, "Randy please..Don't stop,"

"Oh baby" Randy rumbled, a positively devilish look on his face "I had absolutely no intention of stopping"  
He brought both hands to Cody's slim hips and grabbed then hard, in a snap motion he brought their straining groins crashing together. Slipping his thigh in-between Cody's parted legs, he started to massage Cody's balls through his tight jeans.  
Slowing grinding into Cody he whispered "I intend on going all. Night. Long" punctuating each word with a thrust against Cody's trembling body.  
Cody peered at Randy through fluttering lashes "randy I...." gasping as he felt Randy's rock hard cock rubbing against his thigh "kiss me, I just need you to kiss me"  
Randy smirked and kissed Cody softly, chuckling at the frustrated mews Cody let out as he pulled away  
"Damn Cody, you look so fucking hot when you're needy"

"I need... you,"  
Randy melted inside at Cody's words, despite the bravado of his actions, he'd never done this before, he was putty in Cody's hands. He leant back down, licking along the line of Cody's lips before kissing him slowly again, needing it as much Cody did despite his teasing insinuating the contrary. "You have no idea the things you do to me, how much you make me want you..." he groaned into his ear, desperate for more of Cody's amazing scent that was bringing him close to the edge, sending an animalistic rush through him, sending him frantically back to devour his mouth urgently once more, needing to be closer, needing more. Wanting more. He could feel the pulse of Cody's need thrust into his thigh and manoeuvred his hips accordingly, letting him feel his desire in close contact with his own. He ran his hand up over Cody's balls and along his straining shaft, squeezing firmly, grinding his hips forward in time with the motion of his hand. Pulling himself away from Cody's sinful mouth with an overwhelming urge to see him, look at him, see his face, all his wanton desire displayed so purely, he watched a bead of sweat slowly drip down from Cody's brow, his eyes followed its path down his cheek, devouring its every move, fixated, entranced, mesmerised until it reached his chin, and threatened to roll off, but like lightening Randy caught it with his tongue and traced the path back up, the look on Cody's face, the noises escaping his ravished lips, the hottest thing Randy had ever seen.

"look at me Cody"  
"look at me and tell me how much you want this too" Randy whispered, eyes glued to Cody's closed ones, fascinated by how his long lashes splayed out over his flushed cheeks.  
"Tell me this isn't just the booze talking, please Cody I need to hear this"  
Cody's eyes opened slowing, just a crack, but that was enough for Randy to see the lust and desire that sparkled within them.  
Trailing his hands up Randy's strong arms, he's linked his hands behind Randy's neck pulling him impossibly closer, the whole of their bodies flush, breathing in unison.  
Randy's hands snaked around Cody's back, just holding him firmly as he waited for Cody to speak.  
Peppering a few light kisses up Randy's neck Cody whispered "you feel that?" pushing his painfully hard cock into Randy's thigh "yeah" Randy breathed, eyes closed, just feeling Cody up against him enough him to drive him wild.  
"This is the hardest I've ever been in my life and you haven't even touched me yet......does that answer your question? Leaning back to look Randy in the eye he groaned "now please Randy, take me home, make me yours"

In that moment, nothing else mattered in the world to Randy, time stopped for him, all that existed was himself and the devastatingly sinful man below him. He stared into the stormy eyes staring up at him, and in that moment he fell, he was lost, gone forever, no going back now.  
He breathed out, rasping, his head spinning, then diving in to capture one more deep penetrating kiss, he made sure it was one that would last, one that Cody would remember for the rest of his life if all of this ended now, and so would he... But Randy wasn't the sort of man to turn down an invitation, he didn't need to be asked twice, they broke apart, panting, light headed and gasping for air, and Randy stepped back, his body instantly mourning the loss of contact, and he took Cody's hand in his own, and turning together, they fled.

The taxi ride was tense, no words were spoken only smouldering glances exchanged as they made their way quickly back to the hotel. Tossing a $100 bill at the taxi driver they headed quickly upstairs and straight to Randy's room.  
Inside the atmosphere was charged, Randy pinned Cody to the door and devoured his mouth hungrily. Feeling Cody tensed beneath him, the liquor starting to wear off he was suddenly very aware of his situation and what was about to happen with the man he'd idolized his whole life.  
Randy felt the change in Cody, felt him stiffen at his touch, pulling back concerned he whispered "what's wrong Cody? You not sure about this?"  
Cody blushed under Randy's close scrutiny "oh god no, it's not that randy" he paused unable to meet Randy's powerful gaze "it's just....."  
"It's just what baby"  
"Randy....I've never done this before" he whispered almost too quietly to hear.

Randy's concern softened as his insides turned to mush at hearing Cody admit that, he delicately ran his thumb across Cody's cheek as he kissed his forehead gently, "its okay, we don't have to..."  
"No!" Cody was quick to intervene, whatever Randy had been going to say there, that's not what he meant, "No, I want to!"  
"You sure baby?" Randy's thumb grazed across his cheek again as he rubbed gently back and forth, causing Cody's eyes to fall shut at the touch.  
"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire fucking life,"  
There it was, that moment again, when time stopped for Randy Orton, when everything went to slow motion, and feeling and touch and scent and sight were magnified, his body tingled, his heart pounding in his chest so damn loud the sound threatened to drown out everything else around him as time stood still and he fell the last little part of his journey he had waiting for him, now completely under Cody's spell.  
"Should I tell you a secret?" he whispered, as time started up again with a jolt, and everything returned to normal, except for his heartbeat still hammering away in his chest, making him feel more alive than ever before, a new man.  
Cody nodded, breathless at the transformation in Randy's eyes, his pupils dilating dramatically as he staring at him so intently, Cody's own doing something more akin to widening in disbelief when he whispered his next words, "Me neither baby, me neither,"

Cody's wide doe eyes widened even further at Randy's words, his brow furrowed, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times, he didn't have a clue what to say to this piece of information, to this revelation.  
"But...." Cody started "but you've been with guys, I mean I've seen you with guys" the confusion never leaving his face.  
"yeah you've seen me with guys....in a bar after the show, and yeah I've fooled around with a few of them" stroking Cody's plump bottom lip with his thumb "but I've never brought any of them back to the hotel" for once in his life Randy Orton blushed slightly "I guess I always wanted it to be you" he whispered smiling shyly and looking away.  
"And if you'll let me...." he growled, some of his usual confidence and predatory instinct coming back to him "let me love you tonight?"

"Of course I'll fucking let you, I've been waiting for you for fucking years,"  
Just like Randy, Cody was not a man who needed to be told twice, he frantically grabbed Randy's face in his hands, kissing him with renewed vigour, tongues hungrily probing the deepest recesses of each others mouths. Cody's hands slowly slid down to Randy's neck, then his shirt, laying his hands flat across his chest, feeling the broad firm shoulders under his palms as Randy again ravished his ass with both hands, kneading and squeezing hard. They were breathless and panting before long, and Cody's hands had made their way further down the black button down shirt, feeling the way the muscles moved under the fabric against his skin. But it was Randy's skin he wanted to feel, and with dramatic relish he ripped the shirt open, a lusty growl of approval involuntarily escaping his lips at the sight that befell him. He was used to seeing Randy's chest, sure, but not like this, sweaty, spent, yeah sure, but not with it being Cody making him look that way, not accompanied by that look on his face, that look of pure unadulterated lust and unbridled passion. Not to mention shock. "Didn't know you had it in you Codes," he hissed, ripping Cody's blue tshirt over his head as he now turned his attention to the belt buckle holding the prize.

"Oh Randal, there's allot you don't know about me" Cody smirked, mischief sparkling in those sky blue eyes. Randy shivered "mmmmmmmm.....I can see I'm going to have fun finding out" randy growled has he plucked Cody from his feet and slammed him into the wall, Cody yelped in surprise but instantly wrapped his long legs around Randy's broad back.  
"Bed. Now" Cody insisted as he latched onto Randy's neck with his teeth, licking and sucking at the soft flesh, lapping at the salty skin.  
"anything for you Codes, you know that" Randy giggled as he carried Cody easily to his large bed and laid him down gently before climbing on himself and straddling Cody's slim hips.  
"Fuck Cody" Randy whispered almost mesmerized by the beautiful body before him. Sitting back on his haunches he gazed down at Cody, trailing his fingers down Cody's chest, he couldn't help but think that this was the most perfect boys he had ever seen.

He undid the belt buckle on Cody's jeans about as fast as it had ever been done before, "Why the fuck are these still on?" he growled, wanting to see all of Cody, now. He stopped as he slid the jeans off, staring up from his ankles, "You're beautiful," he sighed, running his hand all the way up the perfect thigh, stammering at what he noticed next, "You're wearing the little blue trunks, I, I fucking love you in those, I never told you that," he added bashfully as he continued to stare,  
"You have the most amazing hips... ever..." he said, bending down to lick a path up the intoxicating hipline, "All roads lead to..." he slowly dragged the trunks down, fingers scraping down the sides of Cody's hips driving him wild, "All roads lead to my fucking cock Randy!" Cody cried, grabbing Randy and dragging him down, "Fucking hurry up and suck it!" he growled

Staring daggers into Randy, but with a firm smirk plastered all over his face Cody repeated his last words in a whisper "suck it Randy"  
Randy just gazed up at Cody from his spot between his thighs, Cody's cock jutting out from his body begging to be touched.  
"mmmmm Codeman, since when have you been so....so forward?" he said as he slowly began to tease Cody's cock, tracing his fingers lightly down the entire shaft and slowly all the way back up.  
"since about 2 hours ago when you got me harder than I've ever been in my life" Cody spat, with a gasp he exclaimed "fuck Randy, you're driving me crazy" grabbing his head and slamming it down into the soft pillows as he arched his back and thrust his painfully hard cock up into Randy's hand.

Randy nearly came on the spot seeing Cody's back arch like that, it reminded him of the moonsault he did, during which Randy always had trouble trying to convince his cock to stay where it belonged watching Cody do that in the ring. It drove him absolutely wild with desire, just like the way Cody was talking to him right now, hearing him say those words in the throes of ecstasy. Cody thrusting into his hand sent shivers down his spine as he continued to trail his fingers slowly up and down the pulsing shaft, his face mere millimetres away, close enough for his breath to ghost over the swollen head drawing more of those delicious moans from Cody's sinful mouth, making those filthy sounds, Randy couldn't resist a tentative lick, all the way up from underneath, hearing Cody let out a breathtaking sigh he continued. Truth be told, he'd never done this before either, his hesitance more out of a desire to make Cody feel amazing than any kind of purposely withheld pleasure. He took the whole of the swollen head in his mouth, running his tongue around it, savouring the feeling of rolling it around as Cody moaned gibberish beneath him, thrashing wildly as he thrust inadvertently deep into Randy's mouth, making him gag, "Fuck! Oh fuck! Randy! I'm sorry!" Cody tried to remain calm, as Randy kept still, smiling around Cody's cock, enjoying being the tormentor, the pleasure provider, controlling Cody, making him lose control...

Sucking Cody's head into his mouth again, he tentatively probed the tip with his tongue earning the most sinful groan from Cody. Encouraged by Cody's eager mutterings he pulled his lips off with a pop, staring up at the wonton body in front of him he growled "tell me what you like Cody, tell me how you like to be sucked"  
"oh fuck Randy, don't stop please don't stop" Cody whined. "Tell me" Randy growled louder, squeezing Cody's pulsating cock in his hand "ok ok" Cody yelped, leaning up on his elbows so he could look down at Randy, a look of frustrated lust all over his face.  
"I like it any way you give it!" he huffed "not good enough" Randy giggled, returning to his torturously slow strokes of Cody's leaking cock.  
Groaning with need Cody blurted out "I like it rough Randy, I like it hard and fast, use a little teeth on me, come one Randy.....I need this.....I need you"

"You like it rough?! Interesting..." Randy raised his eyebrows in surprise and with a devilish smirk lowered his mouth, blowing gently over the spit soaked tip, "Yessss," Cody hissed, writhing and bucking, panting, spent, watching Randy through his lashes as he sucked a finger into his mouth, tantalisingly working it in and out, running it around his lips, offering it to Cody who grabbed it hungrily, mirroring the moves Randy was performing on his cock as they panted and grunted together in unison. Cody offered randy his spit soaked fingers back with a smirk, asking with his eyes what he'd like him to do with them next?

kissing slopping open mouthed kisses up and down Cody's prominent hip lines he murmured "you have no idea what you're doing to me Codes, I feel like I'm on fire and in ice all at the same time"  
Cody pushed his hips into the kisses "oh...Randy I know exactly how you feel because you're doing to be right now" he gasped.  
"When we're in the ring" Randy began. Lapping at Cody's balls, letting them roll around in his spit soaked hand "and you hit that cross Rhodes" he continued, his tongue delving below Cody's balls to the soft skin "snap, and they're gone. That's how this feels, that's hot this feels when I see you in the ring, only magnified a thousand fold" he groaned, burying his head is Cody's prefect ass and licking with his hot flat tongue.

Cody spasmed on the bed, lying perfectly still as he realised what Randy was doing then flailing uncontrollably, it felt amazing, his already heightened senses literally blowing through the roof at the hot wetness, Randy blew lightly, before delving back in, probing and poking with his talented tongue, Cody's body going from frozen to writhing one after the other as his balls hardened at the touch, his shaft straining, leaking, pulsing to the point he had to do something to distract himself before it was all over in a heartbeat, and there was no way he was stopping now. Just as he felt Randy release his balls from his hand to start rubbing small circles around his soft, spit soaked skin, and start slowly easing inside, he swivelled his body around, diving onto Randy's cock himself, shocking him for a moment as the bigger man stopped what he was doing, giving Cody time to compose himself as Randy forgot to breath, the sensations of Cody furiously devouring him, scraping his teeth up and down the hyper sensitive shaft as he bobbed his head, one hand clutching handfuls of ass as his other hand working in tandem, the rhythm pumping him into a frenzy, "Did I tell you to stop?" Cody ground out around the throbbing shaft, taking it to the back of his throat as Randy bucked wildly into his eager mouth, his own mouth crying out, muffled against the peachy mound of Cody's buttock, and he returned to the task at hand with a renewed vigour. One hand kept pumping Cody furiously in time with his own mouth, Randy's tongue doing wonders below it, his eyes watching, bewitched, as Cody worked himself down slowly onto his fingers

Groaning out his appreciation as he watched Cody's body accommodate his finger to the knuckle, he tentatively pressed in further completely enthralled with the way Cody tensed and flexed around him.  
Cody was a mewing mess, he couldn't believe the feeling of having Randy's fingers inside him, it was overwhelming, but the powerful pumps to his straining shaft were keeping him grounded, just.  
"Fuck" Randy gasped "you're amazing at this" Composing himself Cody released Randy's cock with a slurp "was there ever any doubt?" he grinned, wiggling his tongue at Randy.  
"You little tart" giggled Randy jabbing his finger hard into Cody's tight heat. Cody cried out, thrusting his slick shaft into Randy's face, Randy sucked on the leaking tip for a few seconds before pulling away "bring that talented mouth up here boy" he hissed.

Crashing their mouths together violently, Cody kept up a furious pace pumping Randy's cock as he thrust his own into Randy's fist, his buttocks clenching ridiculously tight around the thick fingers as they pummelled deeper into him, "ohmyfuckinggod what was that, what the freaking hell was that..." he panted, breathless,  
"What?" Randy stopped moving, alarmed, pulling back to look at Cody in concern, "Don't fucking stop!" he cried, "Fucking do it again! Fuck!" Cody's head was thrown back as his anguished cries rang out, now driving himself down on Randy's fingers with a fury, pushing himself up off of Randy's chest, arching his back as he panted, "Yeah, like that, exactly like that..." Randy stared at him in wonder, he couldn't believe that he'd never seen this side of Cody before, this insatiable side to him that he couldn't get enough of, and he regretted not knowing him this way sooner, it felt so right, like he should've always known, and now it felt complete that he did. Suddenly Cody was climbing further up his body, knees straddling his waist as he realigned their cocks to brush together, using Randy's hand to grasp them both, guiding him to pump simultaneously while his other hand continued its probing assault, Cody's hands now free to link behind Randy's head as he drew him in for an urgent, passionate, breathtaking kiss, needy yet demanding, forceful yet perfectly executed, leaving Randy wanting more, demanding more, commanding more, as Cody drew back with a command of his own...

Cody stammered, trying desperately to calm down enough to get the words out. He opened his eyes and fixed them on Randy's highly dilated dark pools, the connection instantly bringing him back down to earth. "I need you Randy" he panted. "You got me, all of me Codes, anything you want" he whispered as he continued to jack their now slick cocks with a steady rhythm. "n....no" Cody shuddered as Randy circled his palm over their bulging tips.  
"I need more" Cody continued "I need you in me Randy, I need you to fuck me" his lisp so much more prominent in the throes of lust.  
Growling and dragging Cody back down into another searing kiss, breaking Randy whispered in to Cody's shell "I'm gonna fuck you so good boy, I'm gonna fuck you all night long baby"  
Randy's words and the hot breath on his neck sent a jolt of electricity through his body and straight to his weeping cock. "Please" Cody mewed "I need you in me now!"

Randy continued to slide his fingers gently in and out a little, making sure he was fully prepared as Cody whispered words of encouragement, "Fucking do it, now!" Randy's cock twitched, painfully hard at the need in Cody's voice. Eliciting soft moans from him in return, he licked a wet strip up his neck, stopping to breathe in the scent of his hair and the taste of his skin against his lips before biting down gently in the soft curve as his shoulder joined his neck. At the same time, he withdrew his fingers in a single movement, biting harder as Cody whimpered at the loss, pulling him forward to lie further up his chest. Guiding Cody's own hand around behind himself to control his entrance, Randy was transfixed, watching his sharp intake of breath, sucking his lower lip into his mouth and his eyelids fluttering closed, Cody lowered himself slowly further down the pulsing, straining shaft. Both men gasped at the intrusion, Cody's puckered skin accommodating Randy eagerly, enveloping him slowly in the hot, tight heat. Cody stilled his hands on Randy's chest, his head thrown back, his body adjusting. Randy, frozen, waiting for a command, waited with baited breath as he watched him open his eyes, the desire in them sending tremors through his body. Palpitations threatening to drive him forward, but he waited. He'd wait forever if he had to, to give Cody everything he desired, everything he deserved, he wanted it to be perfect. Cody's breathless words surprised him, "Is this okay Randy?" he panted, taking deep breaths to calm himself lest it all be over too soon, "Only if it is for you baby," Randy purred, starting to rub slow gentle circles up and down Cody's cock again, the concern evident in his voice, "Yy..eeah, it's amazing, fucking amazing, wh..Where do you want me?" Relief flashed through Randy's eyes, and pulling him down into a steaming kiss he held him close to his chest, "Where I can see you," he breathed, "I wanna see your eyes when you cum,"

Randy thought he saw a flash of embarrassment across Cody's face at his words, but it was replaced quickly with a look of pure adoration and desire. Randy groaned, sure he could actually feel the heat of Cody's gaze on him, searing his skin. Painfully hard and begging for release, Randy pulled Cody in tight to his hard body, kissing slowly around Cody's jaw line and up to his ear "let's just try a few things out baby" he whispered so low into Cody's ear "I want this to be amazing" "it already is Randy, your incredible" Cody whimpered into the crook of Randy's neck. Wrapping his arms firmly around the whole of Cody's lithe body, Randy gently began to tense his ass muscles, creating shallow thrusts up into Cody's willing body. Cody groaned practically melting into Randy's embrace, clutching onto those huge biceps with everything he had.  
"This ok Codes?" Randy questioned "if I do anything wrong....if I hurt you, tell me right??" he whispered as he began kneading the soft flesh around Cody's lower back. Cody rose slowly into a sitting position, using his own thighs to deepen Randy's thrusts, coming down to meet him, forcing Randy's solid length deeper into Cody's virgin ass.

The change in position caused such a change in Cody's demeanour that for a moment Randy was petrified he'd hurt him. His eyes popped open suddenly, widening in surprise, then rolled back in his head as it lolled to the side, mouth hanging open in a desperate gasp, his body suddenly tensing, arching back. His fingers gripped painfully hard into Randy's arms, practically causing him to stop dead in his tracks until Cody nigh on screamed at him, "Do it again, fucking again Randy, why are you fucking stopping ohmygod ohmygod..." he trailed off into a string of incomprehensible expletives, repetitively drilling himself down hard onto Randy's cock as it pummelled the sweet spot deep inside him. The look on his face was such sheer unadulterated ecstasy that Randy almost lost control, driving himself harder and faster, harder and faster, slamming into him, hips bucking wildly off the bed, anything to keep that look on Cody's face. He was more turned on than he'd ever been in his life, purely from that alone, and he tore his eyes away to bring himself back from the brink, grounding himself, barely. He turned his gaze instead to Cody's cock thrusting itself forward in his tight fist, concentrating on keeping his hand still, letting him set his own pace, watching as the leaking purple head pulsed out over the top every time, moisture glistening on the tip.

Staring at Cody as he writhed in pure erotic ecstasy, head thrown back, every muscle tensed and shimmering with a thin layer of sweat. He watched, transfixed as Cody's muscles flexed under his tight skin in an almost hypnotic rhythm "fuck Codes, you're so fucking beautiful.......I can't get enough of you" he panted as he thrust hard and fast into Cody's open body, one hand clamped onto tight onto his hip, so tight it was bound to leave small finger shaped bruises.  
Cody's head lolled forwards and he opened his eyes, staring straight into Randy's soul with the most sensual gaze from under hooded lashes. Slowing the pace right down, long, deep drawn out thrusts, Randy stilled letting Cody dictate the pace still completely mesmerized by Cody's unbelievably erotic actions. Cody brought his hands to Randy's chest, kneading the firm flesh as he rocked them both closer to the edge.

"Randy I..." he trailed off, unable to find the words to articulate what he wanted to say as he felt the beginning of his orgasm deep inside. The familiar coil rising from the deepest recesses of his soul was slowly pushing its way to the surface, taking every ounce of Cody's ability to control it, his willpower all but deserting him as he fought to stave off the inevitable release. His whole body was alight with the sensations building from the inside out, tiny shooting stars beginning to fall behind his eyelids, scrunched tightly shut as he held his breath in anticipation, shallow gasping breaths escaped his lips faster and faster as Randy's ministrations rapidly increased again, driving deep, building to his own brain shattering climax as a strangled cry worked its way out of his throat, "Cody... look at me... please..."  
Cody screwed his eyes shut even tighter, the electrifying feeling coiling in his belly spreading out through his whole body. "Cody.....please....I need to see you, I need to see you when you come all over me....please" Randy stammered out, so close to his own climax he could barely formulate the words.

Cody's eyes snapped open, his words and the sight of Randy stretched out beneath him, glistening with sweat, panting and almost incoherent with desire, desire for him was just too much. Cody could no longer hold back his climax and his body racked with spasms as he shot his load in long ropey streams all over Randy's chest and abs.

Randy's eyes were glued to the sight, his mouth falling open as he flailed at Cody's spasming body in the throes of ecstasy. "Fuck... fuck...oh, fuck!" The violent rapid clenching surrounding his cock as Cody twitched above him drew him in further and further, his back arching off the bed. He thrust hard, once, twice, burying himself ball deep inside as Cody still drove himself down hard to meet him, holding it there, until finally, gasping, his hips pumped furiously, jack hammering himself into a frenzy, as Cody stared down at him, enthralled, committing it to memory forever.  
Time seemed to stand still as he gazed down at Randy, every single nuance of emotion recognized and stored. Randy's heaving chest, rising and falling rapidly as he came undone before him, the hard muscle ripping under soft skin, splattered with his own seed....it was all committed to Cody's memory.

Time returned to normal and a jolt of pleasure ran through him as he felt the first wave of Randy's release deep inside. Randy locked gazes with him, staring into Cody as his orgasm ripped through him, every muscle tensed, back arched off the bed as he slammed home the final throws of his climax, filling Cody to the brim.

As the final shudder left his body, the spasms subsided, Randy's eyes were falling closed as he continued to gasp huge rasping lungfuls of air as he lay panting, spent.  
"Ohmyfuckinggod..."  
"Did you forget to breathe for a minute there Randy?" Cody whispered down at him, his voice low, throaty, laced with, emotion, feeling, as it ran down his spine, infiltrating his lust fogged brain. Randy's hands were still tightly gripping each of Cody's hips as he opened his eyes slowly, to find Cody still staring at him, biting his lip adorably, mesmerised. He blushed as Randy met his gaze, looking away, aware he got caught blatantly staring and suddenly self conscious under the intense scrutiny, unable to read the look on Randy's face. Loosening the grip of his fingers embedded in Cody's skin, Randy gently massaged slow circles with his fingertips, rubbing his thumbs along the prominent, sexy hiplines he couldn't help but salivate over. He groaned, so fucking lickable, and biting his own lip, his eyes dipped lower, unable to resist a glance, before looking back up, to find Cody still avoiding his eye.  
"Cody..." Randy trailed a finger down his cheek, turning his face towards him gently, "Look at me..." The questioning eyes were still capable of boring into his soul, and he wondered what Cody saw in there... "C'mere baby... come down here with me..."

Cody yelped as Randy began to draw him down to his spent body, his softening dick slipping out of Cody's abused hole causing pain for the first time during their coupling. Cody's face contorted at the uncomfortable sensation and he wrapped his arms around Randy's neck tight.  
"Oh my fucking god Cody, are you ok......did I hurt you baby" randy gasped a little frantic as he pulled Cody tight to his body and turned to they were both on their sides. Cody buried his head in Randy's neck "no...No it's ok Randy, it's just a little" he murmured. "Oh Codes" Randy whispered, stroking Cody's sweaty hair out of his eyes "you should have said baby, I would have slowed down, been gentler......I never wanted to hurt you" he whispered as he cupped Cody's cheek forcing Cody to look up at him. The uncomfort in Cody's eyes all but vanished as he saw the love and concern dancing I'm Randy's "it's ok Randy, it was bound to happen, this is my first time remember" he said with a slight blush and a twinkle of mischief.

"And it definitely won't be my last," he added, braving a full glance into Randy's eyes, colouring even further, "It wasn't as bad as I expected anyway, I guess I wanted it bad enough... real fuckin' bad. Anyway, you know I like it rough..."  
"Yeah?" Randy nuzzled his nose into Cody's ear as he held him even tighter, kissing the side of his face and stroking his cheek, "Yeah.. Hell yeah. There's no going back now, no fucking way. If you'll have me again.." he finished, suddenly realising Randy hadn't shared his sentiments.  
"Of course I fucking will baby, I wouldn't have it any other way..that goes without saying," he turned Cody's face to his again, claiming his lips, claiming Cody, punctuating his words with sloppy kisses, "I guess I didn't I make it obvious enough... But maybe next time you could show... me.. What you like.. You could show me.. how it's done...?" he drew back, to look Cody straight in the eye, showing him he was serious. He arched his eyebrow, waiting for a response as Cody's eyes widened momentarily, his brain struggling to process the enormity of the request.  
Cody's cock twitched at just the thought of burying itself in that tight, hot body, he couldn't believe Randy would give himself to him like that so completely and utterly, "Yeah, that sounds like a plan if I ever heard one.."

"Good" Randy beamed, "because I can't think of anything better than having your gorgeous cock buried ball deep in me baby" he giggled as he swooped in for another mind shattering kiss.


End file.
